DC Electric: Green Lantern
DC Electric: Green Lantern is a comic series taking place on Earth-EM. Issues #1 - Welcome to Oa Plot: The Green Lantern Corps is an army of intergalactic soldiers based on the planet Oa. The Green Lanterns use special Power Rings capable of creating constructs out of pure energy. Abin-Surr, Supreme Commander of the Green Lantern Corps, is in the middle of a space battle with alien barbarian Atrocitus, when the battle brings them into Earth's solar system. Atrocitus impales Abin-Surr with an energy blade, and tosses his body toward Earth. Meanwhile, US air force pilot Hal Jordan is flying into battle against a group of terrorists with hijacked fighter jets. Hal is shot down by one of the terrorists and crash lands in an empty forest clearing. He crawls out of the wrecked jet, severely injured, and discovers Abin-Surr's corpse. Abin-Surr's Power Ring has come off, and Hal picks it up. Hal looks at the Power Ring and it glows with bright green energy. Suddenly, the ring makes a green force bubble around Hal, and the bubble flies up into space. The bubble takes him to the planet Oa, and into a giant lantern-shaped tower. In the tower, the bubble disappears and Hal falls onto the ground, with the ring. Hal is confronted by Lieutenant Kilowog, who asks him what he's doing with Abin-Sur's ring. Hal says he found the ring next to a dead alien. Kilowog realizes that Abin-Sur has been killed, and sets out to find who did it. He has Green Lanterns Tomar-Re and Katma Tui bring Hal back to Earth. On their way, they see a trail of dead planets, and Katma goes to see what's caused this all. She lands down on the surface of one of the planets, Rigel-88, which has been completely wiped out. She is suddenly attacked by a group of red-skinned creatures, who turn out to be energy constructs created by Atrocitus as a diversion. Atrocitus attacks Katma, but she manages to defeat him by creating a vault construct and trapping him in it. She throws the vault into outer space. Tomar-Re and Hal see the vault, right as Atrocitus breaks out of it and it disappears. Atrocitus attacks their spaceship, and in all the panic Hal takes control. He doesn't know how to work it and accidentally presses a button that warps him, Tomar-Re, and Katma back to the lantern tower on Oa. Katma explains that all Green Lantern ships have built-in emergency warp devices that instantly transport the ship's passengers as well as any nearby Lanterns back to the Lantern HQ. Katma explains that Atrocitus has been rampaging through the galaxy, and Tomar-Re reveals that Abin-Sur went to stop Atrocitus before he died. Master Sinestro, one of the members of the Green Lantern Corps Supreme Galactic Council, decides to reward Hal by making him a member of the Green Lanterns, since he saved himself and the two other Lanterns and helped them solve Abin-Sur's murder. Katma Tui is assigned with training Hal, and Hal is given Abin-Sur's Power Ring. Characters introduced: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Abin-Sur, Atrocitus, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Katma Tui, Sinestro #2 - Martian Manhunter Plot: Katma Tui is training Hal Jordan to use his Power Ring when J'onn-J'onnz, a Martian warrior, teleports into the room. J'onn-J'onnz is a close ally of the Green Lantern Corps who has always refused to join the Corps when asked. He asks Katma who the new Lantern is, and she tells him that he's an Earthling who saved her and Tomar-Re from Atrocitus. J'onn tells Katma that he needs her help in tracking down the White Martians, the evil Martian faction who completely wiped out all of the Green Martians except J'onn. Katma brings Hal along to pursue the White Martians with J'onn, and they head out in a Lantern spaceship. They encounter the White Martians in Earth's solar system, and discover the White Martians plan on attacking Earth. Katma, J'onn, and Hal attack the White Martians' ship, resulting in a battle that ends with J'onn turning intangible and phasing inside the ship's engine, dismantling it and causing the ship to explode. J'onn tells Katma and Hal that the White Martians are still out there, and that from now on he will work alone to find them, not wishing to risk other people's lives once more. Characters introduced: J'onn-J'onnz/Martian Manhunter, White Martians Category:Comics Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished